


Doctor Who (Fan Episode) ~ Devil Rats

by WhouffaldiStuff



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who 2005, Original Story
Genre: 12th Doctor, Alex Ripper OC, Clara Oswald - Freeform, Contract with the devil, Devil Rats, OC's - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Oscar Crate OC, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhouffaldiStuff/pseuds/WhouffaldiStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here is an original story of mine introduced into the world of Doctor Who when 12th doctor and clara go searching the reason of human races idea of devil worship and contracts ! involving 2 crazy OC's and a lot of rats !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who (Fan Episode) ~ Devil Rats

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ...this is my original story that i decided to make into a fan made dr who episode ... stay tuned for the chapters :) kudos and comments appreciated. Sorry for the short first chapter XD

                                                                                         

Clara has decided to strut around Doctor's library again, after a long while. After all as an English teacher she's a complete bookworm when it comes to reading books and she enjoys almost everything with thick covers and a good plot, don’t forget to mention the smell of the old pages, they are just so addictive.

Well today Clara has been reading an interesting book, more of a play , than an actual novel, written by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.  
She’s been reading it for several hours now, and she still is. She’s sitting on the Doctor’s armchair next to his blackboard, while he’s writing on some weird equations of advanced science theories, and calculations of coordinates.  
For him it looked like a simple 1+1 problem.

He hasn't gazed any notice to Clara for a few hours, since they were both completely drowned in whatever they were doing. He finally puts down the piece of chalk and smiles at his masterpiece of genius. His looks over to Clara and finally notices she’s reading something He sighs:

˝What the hell are you reading now?˝ Clara still completely focused on the book answers his question with a question.

˝Don’t you always notice when a book goes missing from your shelf?˝ she giggles and continues reading. Doctor cocks his eyebrow and looks around with confusion on his face and remembers he did see a book missing somewhere. He shakes his head and heads towards the stairs to the console.

˝Yes,yes,yes…of course I remember now˝ His voice gets louder and smart. In the˝ I knew that˝ kind of way.

˝So Goethe huh?! Faust! Contract with the devil! Living forever ! ˝ He struts down the stairs and around the console.

˝Have you read The picture of Dorian Gray?˝ Clara is still focused on her book but answers him without any distraction.

˝You seem to forget that I’m an English teacher !˝ He grabs the screen on the console and pulls it to his face. His face gets irritated and his voice gets more growl and volume.

˝I ask you simple yes or no questions once in a while and you have to complicate them!!˝ Clara closes the book and slowly heads to the stairs. Doctor starts pushing some buttons and levers , apparently scanning something or gathering some information from the equation he was writing earlier . She slowly steps behind his back and steps on her toes to look over his shoulder.

˝Well that’s one of the perks traveling with you.˝ She laughs. He keeps staring at the screen, when all of a sudden his face gets this mischievous smile and he quickly turns around to her.

˝You know how the human race had this obsession with making deals with the devil?˝

˝yeah? But they’re just biblical stories, well at least for me they are˝

˝yes but I was always curious what was the main reason behind the stories of devil worship and contracts.˝

˝So we’re going on the trip then?˝ She smiles excitedly. Doctor starts running around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers.

˝I’ve been collecting data about it since the start, when humanity started believing in such stories. Let me just adjust the console and let’s see where that’ll take us˝ He grins and pulls a big red lever . The TARDIS starts to shift around and swirls trough a time vortex while Doctor and Clara hold on tight to the console yelling in excitement.


End file.
